Spotlight
by Krylancelo
Summary: Makoto and Ito go out for a day of fun. No one knows what is just around the corner when trouble in the form of Ito's first crush starts to piece things together. Hopefully the second of many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Spotlight_**

**_By Krylancelo_**

Chapter 1: Lovely

Makoto Narita stood by a fountain near Shinjinku station. He wore long pants and an open shirt with one underneath. The blonde, young man smiled when he saw Ito Miura running towards him though the crowd.

"I was wondering if you'd show up. Did something happen?" Makoto asked, slightly worried.

Ito gave her boyfriend a smile. "It's nothing, just my brothers and questions." She sighed and gave Mako a small hug. "Maybe today won't be too weird, and no one knows us in this area. So we can just be ourselves for a while."

Mako cheered up quickly and moved back from Ito for a moment. He gave a dramatic bow and held his arm out to her.

"My lady, are you ready to go?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice than usual, and Ito could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Y-yes!" She said, a bit quickly. She took his offered arm, and Makoto noticed what she wore. A nicely fitted thin, strapped, shirt with Capri pants that had cuffs at the ends.

The two walked around the area and looked at the shops. Ito seemed a little worried to Makoto but when he asked if everything was alright she took his hand and dragged him into another store.

"Hats, Ito?" He asked, as she tried on a few in front of a mirror.

The short haired brunette brushed her hair out of her eyes as she tried on a floopy looking hat. Her cheerful smile seemed to dim, making Makoto worry even more.

"Just, the last time the two of us were out it didn't work so well." She laughed quietly for a bit. "I almost messed things up for us."

"It wasn't your fault. Today will be good, you shouldn't have to worry, Ito-san." He murmured as he went to stand behind her and hugged her.

He chuckled when he saw her face go red and he slowly tightened his grip.

_We're together now. I want us to be happy._ He thought, thought Makoto made sure the resolution didn't show on his face.

He then let go and looked at a grey beanie type hat.

"That'd look good on you." Ito said. She felt better after talking to Mako about her troubles, thought she should have know that by now.

Makoto looked at his watch and noticed it was almost noon.

_Only a few more hours left…_

"Would you like to get lunch Ito-san? It's my treat today." He asked, feeling like he wanted to savor the moments he had with her.

"Oh, really? Thanks, that'd be great Mako!" Ito replied happily.

Makoto smiled. There didn't seem to be a problem anymore. That was good.

6 hours later Makoto waved at Ito as she ran into her house. Makoto had changed to his more womanly attire about thirty minutes ago when they'd gone to his apartment. The sweet looking 'girl' smiled as Ito disappeared from view, but his cheerful disposition disappered when he though about the future. He hoped Ito would be a part of his life forever. That the two of them would be able to act out their dreams together!

The next day Ito smiled at her older brother, Yuto, as he handed over mail that was addressed to her. She froze when she saw who had sent it written in light script.

"So he's back… from America."

My first W-Juliet fanfic. I hope to make it multi-chaptered and sweet. Review so I'll actually know there are some people who like the manga.

I really like book 12 right now.


	2. Sunset and Rain

_**Spotlight**_

_**Chapter 2: Sunsets and Rain  
**_

Blue eyes, filled with the light of the setting sun, stared out on the beach. The man, age 24, had a quiet demeanor with his blue eyes and dark, blue hair. He wore a white shirt with blue cuffs and dark, blue slacks. His eyes narrowed when he heard the sound of crunching sand coming from behind him.

A small smile graced his face when a slightly out of breath Ito ran over to stand in front of him. A small letter was clutched in her hand, and he chuckled at her appearance.

"So, my visit got you to wear a skirt? I'm impressed."

He joked, as he looked at her knee, length, red skirt, with a black shirt covered by a short, red jacket to match.

Ito cringed a bit but then stood on her tiptoes to try and look him in the eye.

"You're always so tall." She lightly complained. She then stopped trying and went back to standing normally.

The man was slightly taken back when he felt a small force slam into him and arms wrap around his middle.

"Kevin." Ito whispered, and he couldn't help but smile slightly and slowly hug her back.

Ito pulled away, but Kevin kept his arms on her shoulders.

"You haven't changed." Kevin mused, his face giving away a smile that he gave only her. Though she didn't realize it yet.

"No! I have changed! I'm older, and stronger! I'm a better actor now to! I'll even be auditioning for a troupe soon!" She said, trying to make his realize she had changed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! Really, you know I'm not!" She said, and inside Kevin couldn't help but agree. She'd grown up while he was off working. Grown up a lot.

A few moments passed in silence and Ito couldn't help but wonder what Kevin was thinking.

"So, are we going to or not?" She asked, wondering if he was ok.

"Yes, I brought a blanket and everything. Right over there." He replied, gesturing over to it.

It was yellow in color and Ito trudged through the sand over to it.

"We haven't been able to watch the sunset for a long time." She said, and then plopped down on the blanket. She then turned her head to smile back at Kevin.

He followed her at a slower pace and sat beside her. He quietly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two watched the sun finish its course.

The next day, Makoto stood alone in the rain. He wore his girly wig and a sun dress with a small purse. He closed his eyes and was happy that the overhang on the apartment building was made. Otherwise, he'd be soaked.

He smiled at the thought of what had happened earlier.

Akane and Yuto had gone out for lunch. Both had seemed happy and content with each other's company, and Makoto hoped that Yuto would be on their side once he told Ito's family about his 'secret'. Makoto sighed, and smoothed out his clothes.

The day was fast approaching when he wouldn't have to wear these anymore. The day when he could finally make it clear how he felt about Ito, without anyone giving them strange glances or worry that he'd be found out. He smiled at the thought. Makoto was happy that things were going well between the two of them. He hoped the future would also bring such happiness to them.

Thanks for all of the reviews! I finally figued out who I wanted the guy to be.

Try and guess what he's from. Though it would be kind of hard since I'm changing him a bit. Or at least his profession is different.

I feel slightly bad for Makoto righ now. Review and we'll see how it goes.


End file.
